Wendy Wonders
Wendy Wonders is a 2020-introduced and all-around character. She is a simulacrum, specifically the daughter and a student at Enchatria High. Having been born in June 26, 2004, only recently, Frankie has all the intelligence and physical capabilities of her born-age, but none of the appropriate life-experience. She has been rapidly gaining ground, though, mostly with the support of the close group of friends she created around herself. In everyday life, Wendy has an unrelenting positive disposition, which allows her to easily make friends and motivates her to always look for solutions that help out as many people as possible, but it also makes her prone to being taken advantage of. It doesn't help that she is a tad clumsy either. Befitting her heritage, Wendy has an interest in broad range of scientific subjects and she favors the practical side over the theoretical one. This interest extends to sewing and cooking, both skills she excels at and has utilized to create other simulacrums. Portrayers Wendy is originally voiced in English by Kate Higgins. The "Wonder Hero Girl" is portrayed by Sofia Carson in the EG Stomp music video. Her singing voice in "New Ghoul @ School" is by Allison Iraheta, though it may be lip-sync and is only in a cutaway fantasy scene. Character Personality Wendy Wonders is a wholehearted girl, and pretty-in-personality kind of girl. She is optimistic, positive, kindhearted and always gets along with others. Frankie is aware of her flaws and embraces them. She likes her friends and they are the most important things in the world to her. She is nice and outgoing, and likes to try new fashions and styles. She can sometimes struggle with her quirks but always finds a new perspective of her quirks in the end. She is portrayed as kind and naïve, but her naïvety or naïveté, makes her unaware of average teenage life, and uses source on teenage "unlife" or "teenage lives" through magazines; though what she looks up to is never actually accurate to how things really are in real life or to the situation she's in. Frankie is best friends with Lori Creaser, Rachel Finster, Judy von Puckett, Gina Miller, and she is also friends with Elsa McMorgan. Appearance Wendy Wonders has light-peach or tan-colored skin. She has long, straight, white, hair with black streaks, and stitches on her neck, arms, legs and a smaller, stitched scar on her right cheek, as well as two small bolts on her neck. She has mismatching eye colors, her right being a clear blue and the left a bright green. According to the webisode Department of Monster Vehicles in volume 3, she is 5 ft. 7 in. in height. In the Lisi Harrison books, she has solid black hair which she puts in white streaks later for the school Monster Mash dance in the first book, ''Enchatria Girls''.'' She usually wears schoolgirl fashions, as both ''Enchatria Girls the original Background Wendy was born in June 26, 2004 and she is 16 years old, being the youngest student at Enchatria High, and then after, gained to be 16 years. She made friends with Lori Creaser and Rachel Finster. Later on, she met Gina Miller, and got to be friends with her, too. She also got to be friends with Judy von Puckett at the end of "New Girl @ School". Frankie has made many friends since then, such as Keith Evans and Clyde Finster. She also made friends with Timmy Plasience. Age Starting out at 16 years old, Wendy is the youngest student at Enchatria High. She was built a while back, and on the back of her Picture Day box as in doll box, she says "How many days has it been?". As of Welcome to Enchatria High, her age is "16 years old. But some parts... are older than others". Relationships Family There is a generational distinction between Wendy's parents as they appear in the Enchatria High book series versus the rest of the franchise. In the ''Enchatria Girls'' books, which are the only source of a name for Wendy's parents (Marvin and Tina Wonders), the two are The Wonders. Tommy is Wendy's grandfather and Martha is Wendy's grandmother. In "Wendy Wonders and the New Ghoul at School", Wendy has a little sister named Zee Zee, but outside the book Zee Zee is never mentioned again. Friends Wendy is friends with Lori, Rachel, Judy, Gina, Elsa and Keith. She is also most notably friends with Jack Andrews, with whom she has a love interest in within the cartoon series. Romance Wendy has a history to having many crushes on mans, but nothing too serious as of yet. In the cartoon, she was dating Jack Andrews until she broke it off due to their conflicting personalities. Pet For the main series, she has a pet dog-looking creature named Wallie who hates being called a dog and who is made of many different parts. He is said to "bark like a dog, meow like a cat, tweet like a bird and eat bananas like a monkey" while Wallie also is a purple-and-light-green colored pet who has the appearance of a small dog, has heterochromic eyes like Wendy, same as also, the left green and the right eye blue; while he also possesses a pair of grey wings and has dragon spikes on his body. In the ''Enchatria Girls'' books by Lisi Harrison, Wendy has a set of pet rats known as the Glitterati, who help her with her daily morning routine, while the rats are also seen in "New Girls @ School" and also "Fight On!". Name Wendy's full name comes from 'Marie', a novel by the romantic period English writer Mary Shelley. It was concieved during a writing contest between her husband Percy Bysshe Shelly and Lord George Gordon Byron, which she won. Timeline * October 24, 2017: Mattel requests the trademark for Wendy Wonders. * May 06, 2020: The ''Enchatria Girls'' website goes live, featuring Wendy Wonders' profile. * May 06, 2020: Wendy Wonders' profile art is revealed. * May 06, 2020: Wendy Wonders makes her animated debut in the Higher Education commercial. * May 06, 2020: Wendy Wonders makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jondaks Brothers". * Early July, 2020: Wendy Wonders' debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2020: Wendy Wonders makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * Early July, 2020: Wendy Wonders' debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * September 01, 2020: Wendy Wonders makes her ''Enchatria Girls'' book debut in Enchatria Girls. Notes * Wendy's parents are Marvin Wonders and Tina Wonders in the Enchatria Girls book series, and she is the granddaughter of Tommy Wonders and Martha Wonders. * Wendy's eyes are both periwinkle in the books, released to be so in ''The Girl Next Door'', where in other adaptions of the Enchatria Girls franchise, two is dark blue. * Wendy's birthday is in June 26 2004 References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cheer Squad members Category:Composite courses Category:Simulacrums